


Can you feel it?

by C4tia27



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Romance, Teen Pregnancy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4tia27/pseuds/C4tia27
Summary: "Welcome to the family uncle Kamui". And that little smile warmed his heart the way he thought he could never feel it again.





	1. Arc I - Gintoki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is the first time I publish a fanfic so I'm still a little nervous...  
> English is not my first language so any grammatical error please tell me.
> 
> I'm really working hard on this so I hope you guys enjoy reading it.
> 
> This story takes place in an alternative universe where kamui still fights his family and they're still not in good terms.

"I'm Pregnant !"

Kagura enters the Yorozuya house, hands on the waist, giving the news of her recent discovery. Without previous warning.

Shinpachi, who was preparing the tea, left the cups, which when they reached the ground soon woke him up from the trance he was in after hearing the news.

"K-kagura-chan do you know what you're saying? Do you know what it means to be pregnant? You shouldn't play with it, it's a very serious matter." Her foster brother, with a serious countenance, was saying as he picked up the shards from the floor.

"Oi Patsuan, don't play with me. Do you think the great Kagura-sama, queen of Kabuki-chō, don't know what it means to be pregnant?" Kagura confronted him as she entered the room, joining Gintoki on the couch.

Unaware of the conversation, Gintoki did not move even a millimeter from where he had been since kagura's confession. He was on the couch, apathetic, no reaction, his gaze seemed empty almost as if his soul had left his body.

"... do you believe me, Gin-chan?"

No reply!

In his head, only two things were happening - " _I'm going to die_ " and " _I'm going to kill that Soichiro-kun_ "

"Gin-chan say something. You believe me, don't you?"

When shaken by his foster daughter  he comes back to reality - almost having his arm ripped out.

"So, Gin-san, what do you have to say about what Kagura-chan told you?" With a nervous smile, Shinpachi poured new tea for his boss.  
"Drink, it will do you good!" He said softly as soon as he realized the situation of the older man.

The youngsters looked at Gintoki, hoping he would say something. As the figure of the father and the older brother he represented to each one, it was his duty and obligation to say something at this crucial moment. Even if he could not articulate a word. No sound came out of his mouth.

Mentally giving a blow to his head,  he takes a deep breath and, coughing to regroup, finally gets up to speak.

"Kagura is not that I don't believe you, but ... are you really sure about what you're saying?"  
Without giving time to respond and with such a serious face -never seen before- he continued.

"I want you to have the notion that this is not something you can play with. It's really serious!"

The young woman who once looked at the man in front of her now looked down at her feet.

"I know you're not a child anymore, but you're not an adult yet. You're a Teenager. You still have a lot to learn.

But you're treating me like a child." Kagura comments sulkily. "I'm not fourteen anymore."

Shinpachi simply looked at his two companions closely, following the conversation.  
"I should have brought some popcorn," he thought.

"Listen, I know you're not 14 anymore, and it's because i don't think you're a child that I have this conversation with you. Because you're 17 now that's why I have this conversation with you. You get here early in the morning and say you're pregnant. It's not something you hear every day "

Gintoki holds Kagura's face making her look at him.

"Look at me". She looks, still pouting, but does not look away. "You're like a daughter to me, even though i'm an handsome young man." The girl laughed at the older man's remark. "That's why I don't want you to get hurt and I ask you to draw all conclusions first."

When Gintoki has just spoken, they hear a sob coming from the person sitting on the front couch.

"Oi, Shinpachi, what's all that for?"

The boy wipes away the few tears that flow down his face.

"It's just that ... Now you seemed like a responsible adult to speak like a real father."

Gintoki rubbed the back of his head blushing.

"Thank you, Gin-chan." Kagura embraces the man who has been like a father to her in the last three years. "I know you're worried and I thank you for that, but it's really true.I'm pregnant!"

Gintoki and Shinpachi exchanged looks as if they had returned to square one.

"Wait Kagura-chan, how can you state so accurately?"

"Anego".

Ah?" The boy looks at the one he considered a younger sister questioned. "What does my sister have to do with this?"

"Megane are you going to make me explain everything from the start?" Kagura asks annoyedly. "Well then, let it be. It was in one day ..."

Not letting her continue, Gintoki puts a hand in front of her mouth. "We do not have time for flashbacks, just resume."

Still mute, she sighs.

"Aff ... Ok buat tuake youre huand of my muouth".

" What? didn't get it. You have to improve your language Kagura".

"Gin-san." Shinpachi points to her mouth. "You're still covering her mouth, you obviously can not figure it out."

"Oh sorry!" Gintoki withdrew his hand. "Continue".

Finally Kagura begins to clarify the whole story

"It was 2 weeks ago ..." Kagura is interrupted.

"Two weeks, you know for two weeks and only now you talk about it? How much longer were you planning to hide?" Without thinking, Gintoki interrupts the young woman by filling her with questions.

"Can I go on? You know I will not answer if you don't let me finish." Kagura responds and folds her arms turning around her face.

Shinpachi no longer wanted to know more about the discussions of those two, just wanted to know the rest of the story.

Gintoki, defeated, signs for the young yato to continue.

Kagura gives a cough to create the mood. "As I said before, it all started 2 weeks ago. I was hungry, which was no different than usual, but what alerted me was that whenever I approached food, and even more of sukonbu, I lost all my appetite becoming very indisposed to the point of vomiting ".

The Yato pauses in her speech.

"Sukonbu ... would you ever think that I would look ill at seeing sukonbu?" Ask the companions. "Not". She responds dramatically.

Gintoki and Shinpachi look at each other and sigh.

The young girl notices the signal.

"Ok, I'll continue." She resets herself on the couch.

"That sadistic idiot said that it was because I always ate so much that my stomach had revolted. But of course, I did not listen to him and went to Anego." Look at Gintoki. "She's the most adult person I know, after all."

"Do not look at me like that, you know you could have talked to Gin-chan here, I know how to be an adult too." He looks serious.

"Do you really believe that?" Kagura laughs with the answer of Gintoki that loses the composure.

"But she's also the closest girl I can talk to, and there are things we only talk about among girls ..." She adds in a low voice.

Anego told me that i could be pregnant, so we went to the hospital soon after, because Anego insisted that we needed to know the answer as quick as possible. At Edo's hospital there's already doctors more specialized in yato anatomy so it was all very simple and the answer concrete. And this is how we got here. That's it, now you believe me? "

"It was a fairly brief summary, was not it Kagura-chan?"

"Is not that what you asked for? You refused my flasback at first."

Returning to the normal environment, Shinpachi gets up to pack the cups.

"And Okita-san already knows about the baby?"

Kagura turns to look at Shinpachi.

"Shinpachi, who do you think forced me to have this conversation with you now?!" She folds her arms and sighs. "That idiot said that if I did not tell you guys he would come here and tell himself."

"And why didn't you let him tell us? We could have had a family conversation." Gintoki spoke with a ghastly grin, clenching his teeth, looking like he was cursing someone.

"G-Gin-san"

"Exactly why." Kagura stands up pointing to Gintoki. "I wanted to avoid this complex father face." She turned her back going to the side of Sadaharu.

"Kagura-chan is right Gin-san, it's no use making that face. We have to support them right now." He Smile.

"Exactly Patsuan and you can start by making me a second breakfast, Kagura-chan here needs to feed." Kagura says while lying on her giant dog.

Shinpachi sighs defeated and goes into the kitchen.

Now more serious, it is Gintoki's turn to speak.

"Kagura, you're still young, you said you were dating a little while ago, and now you're pregnant, how do you explain that?!"

"It's been 2 years Gin-chan." She laughs, "And if you really want to know how it happened, you just have to watch the shows you've recorded and the magazines you've been hiding. I do not think I need to say anything else. "He shrugs.

"Oi who gave you permission to tinker with my programs and my magazines?" Speak ashamed. Coughing. "But this is not important right now. What I mean is that it's still very early for you to be in this indecency Kagura, and how was he able to lay hands on you without my consent?!

He may already be an adult but you are still under my guard, what will happen when that bald man of your father knows? "Gintoki spoke and grumbled non-stop.

"Gin-chan." He did not hear her, then Kagura called louder. "GIN-CHAN!" With his attention now, the young woman spoke up, looking serious and putting herself face-to-face with her 'other father'

"You know Gin-chan, after what happened with my family, I thought that I would never find my place in the world again, but that's when I got here and together with Yorozuya that I was able to find a new family of which i never wanted to separate but something was missing. There was one thing that I still did not know very well what it was, that because I was still a child I could not understand, and this was love.  
Not the love of a father or brother I had not felt for a long time, but the kind of love I saw in Mami's eyes whenever she talked about Papi while he was traveling. But I was able to find it here too, after meeting that sadist. All the struggles we had and even in the little moments we met taught me what that feeling was and then ... "She paused." It happened. "

Kagura finished with a pure smile and a tear in the corner of her eye.

Gintoki, who until now listened quietly, was surprised by what he had just heard. These were the deepest and most true feelings the young woman felt.

"Kagura ..."

"And as for papi, do not worry, we'll talk to him, I bet he'll lose all the hair that's left over him when he finds out."

The two of them laugh at the girl's commentary and the older one goes into a hug.  
No words were needed, that gesture spoke for itself. 'It's going to be okay,' 'I'm here.'

Shinpachi returning from the kitchen with Kagura's second breakfast, stopped, turning to the kitchen again, for he did not want to ruin that precious and true moment of father and daughter.


	2. Arc II - Umibōzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Umibōzu react to what Kagura have to tell him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again lovelies this new chapter is bigger than the first one but I hope you read it too...
> 
> Have a good read.

With Gintoki already aware of the situation, it was Umibōzu's turn to know the news.

Kagura sent more than a letter to the biological father explaining that she needed to talk to him, that she had something very important to tell him. After 1 month without answer the young woman had already lost the hope that she would ever receive a letter from her father and then stopped trying to contact him.

After the conversation with Gintoki, Kagura went to live with Sougo, while he was living alone, having to leave the Shinsengumi facilities a little over a year.

It was a (normal) day like everyone else when Sougo said good-bye and left, and it was not long after that that Kagura had to leave for Yorozuya, but when she entered Otose-san's bar, as she did every morning, a surprise.

"Papi!" The girl exclaims in surprise when she sees the man there. "What are you doing here? When did you arrive?"

He get close.

"Good morning sweetie". Umibōzu gets up and embraces his daughter. "I'm here because I got your letter."

They both undo the hug and sit at the counter.

"I had more than one letter and it was already a month ago." Kagura comments.

"Really? 1 month ago?" The older man sighs.

"I'm sorry Kagura but you know how it is, I'm never in the same place and I never know what planet I'll be on next so it's difficult to receive the mail. Only 2 days ago I was given a letter and as I was around here I came as soon as I could ".

"It's always like this. You're never around when you have to." The young woman commented again with a lower voice.

"Come on, dear, Papa's here now, and I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

Young Yato rises to the exit.

"Our conversation will have to stay for later, now I have to work and there is one more person left that I will present to you when you come to Gin-chan's house with me at the end of the day.

"Wait Kagura who is this person?" Looking at the closed door in front of him, Umibōzu sighs defeated.  
"It seems like it was still yesterday I was walking with her and now there's someone to introduce me to. They really grow up fast, especially the girls."

At the end of the day Gintoki decided to leave so that the Yato family could talk more freely and Kagura did not miss the opportunity to mention a subject with which she had been curious for some time.

"Say hello to Tsukki"

"Ah, did you say something?"

"You're going to Yoshiwara, don't you? Say hello to Tsukki."

"Who told you I was going to be with her?"

Kagura opens a mischievous smile. "I did not say you were going to be with her but ... Be honest, you're going! I know.  
Even your dead fish eyes can not fool me. "

Gintoki stares at the young woman sitting on the sofa nibbling on her sukonbu, but before he responds, kagura stepped forward.

"Gin-chan, until when you're going to continue like this, everyone knows how much you two like each other, that's enough with find each other in secret. It's about time you bring her up here and now that I'm living with Sougo, it's the perfect time since you stay with the house just for the two of you ".

 The one who was once called the 'White Demon' was receiving love advice from a 17-year-old brat, even he was impressed.

"Kagura, let the adults handle their own business."

The girl got up a little irritated and went to the eldest.

"But Gin-chan just one word from you and Tsukki goes wherever you go, she adores you ..."

Interrupting the youngster Gintoki puts a hand on Kagura's head.

"Have a nice talk. See you later." And he leaves, leaving the girl silently staring at the door.

Kagura returns to the couch to finish off the slope of sukonbu and watching a program that was on TV.

"Where did that idiot got in, he should be here by now already." She mumbled as she stared at the clock on the wall.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door and Kagura jumps off the couch to open it.

"Since when did you start knocking on the door? Did you become civilized?" The redhead is surprised when opening the door.

"Papi, you're here!" Umibōzu had arrived sooner than she anticipated, she would have to tie him until Sougo arrived.

"And where are Gintoki-kun?"

"Gin-chan left so we would be more comfortable to talk. Why? did you need to talk to him?"

"No but I thought he would be here because of the very important subject you have to tell me."

"This has nothing to do with Gin-chan and I said that there was someone to introduce you, if it was Gin-chan there was no reason to present him because you already know him.

"Who is this mysterious person that I have to meet?"

"Don't worry Papi, he must be coming anytime soon."

"He? Hey Kagura, is that person a boy?" Umibōzu is restless.

Kagura sighs. "Oh please don't start, you'll have to accept and I won't tell you anything else until we're all three in this room."

While the girl had finished speaking, someone came to the door and opened it.

"China are you here?" The newcomer stops on his way to the living room.

"Sad-Sougo you're here!" Kagura runs to him.

"Why did you take so long?" She whispers in the boy's ear.

"I had a last minute mission, I couldn't make it earlier."

"Last-minute mission? I bet you've been in the park sleeping and running away from work as usual."

"Hijikata-san gave me a lot of paperwork again and it's very boring."

"So you admit that you were in the park." The young man rolled his eyes as he was scolded by his girlfriend.

When Umibōzu saw the two youngsters start a discussion, he remained restless and questioned.

Determined to end all the mysteries of that encounter, the man gives a cough.

When Kagura realizes the situation, she turns the subject around.

"Papi, this is Sougo. Sougo, this is Papi."

The three sit facing each other.

"I know this boy." Umibōzu looks at Sougo. "You're part of the Shinsengumi, I've seen you a few times during my visits to the facility."

"Yes, but I also know who Umibōzu is, the greatest Alien Hunter in the universe." They both stare at each other.

"Kondo told me that he had a young prodigy of the sword in his team, the captain of the 1st squad, I can assume he was talking about you am I right?"

"Of course. I cut anything and anyone with my sword."

"Oh, we have a tough guy here!"

Kagura was already holding her hands to her head. The family reunion was becoming a duel between the father and the boyfriend, and she wasn't going to wait for any of them to give in. It was impossible, both had very difficult characteristics, apart from the fact that the father was a complex, one of those parents who don't want to have to give their beloved daughter to any other man. And the boyfriend, a sadist of the worst. As long as he continued to annoy the old man, the more fun things became for him, that is, they would never end! Then Kagura had to intervene.

"You're both enough." The young woman interrupts the conflict between the father and the boyfriend, standing in the middle of them, opening her arms to each side.

"You!" Point to the boy. "Do not make me regret having agreed to let you join in the conversation." "And you!". Point to the parent. "Don't make me regret calling you so you know what's going on."

They both stared at the girl -irritated- without making a sound, until she took the initiative.

"Good". She sits down again. "Let's move on to what really matters, the cause of this meeting.  
Papi, I don't know how you're going to react -although I already have an idea- but please listen to the end and as I said before, you'll have to accept. "

The young Yato was really serious as she addressed her father.

"Hey Kagura, you're scaring me, why  you look so serious that's not like you. I promise I'll listen to the end, then please continue."

"You're right". Kagura exhales as if she's dropped a great weight. "Being a serious person has nothing to do with me." she smiled at her father who returned the gesture.

"I don't even know how to tell you." She begins to feel nervous.

Sougo, who was by her side, grabbed her hand and smiled.

After that gesture Kagura felt that it was time. Had to tell. At once. Then she took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

Umibōzu chokes. "Wait there ... pregnant, baby ... we ... what?" He thought He had not heard correctly.

"We're having a baby, Sougo and I, I'm pregnant."

And suddenly, from rosy, Umibōzu's face turns to white. Completely white and apathetic, which with no room for reaction faints.

When the Alien Hunter opens his eyes he finds himself lying on the couch surrounded by people, one of them being his daughter who was worried.

"Papi you scared me! You suddenly fainted." Kagura helps her father get up.

When he recovers, without caring about anything or anyone else, he grabs himself furiously on Sougo's collar.

"Your brat how you were able to lay hands on my daughter. I agreed to both of you dating because I thought it was just a teenage daydream, it was going to end when Kagura decided to come with me into space and you took advantage of my daughter ".

Blinded by rage, Umibōzu longs for Sougo, and as he prepares to punch him, Kagura begins.

"Stop!" The young woman shouts, with open arms and closed eyes. "Enough of all this drama".

The older one calms down a little. "It's no drama my dear, I'm your father, I worry about you. I just want to protect you."

The girl starts to laugh. "Father, protect ... These are words so easy to speak, but have you ever thought if you ever gave them meaning?!" The Yato girl looks hurt. "I've only been here for three years, and in those three years, Gin-chan has been more of a father than you have ever been in 17 years of my life. As much as it costs to hear, we both know it's the truth." She looks to her biological father.

Shaken by the confession of his daughter, he notices the person leaning against the secretary, who was watching the moment. Staring at him, he follows to him.

"I thought you were leaving us alone for our family conversation. You came back early Gintoki-kun."

"It's my house and I come when I feel like it. Yeah I was supposed to leave you, but while I was enjoying my night, I got a call from your daughter to go home."

Gintoki, who until now spoke in a tone of jouissance, Incarnates into a more serious character -descending from his desk and facing the man in front of him.

Before Umibōzu did something, Gintoki continued. "Ah, my mistake, should I say 'our daughter' since I am her father too?"

The Shiroyasha doesn't miss the opportunity to make a joke in order to annoy the hunter, but for that nothing else happened, this time Sougo intrudes.

"As much fun as it was to watch a fight between Danna and Umibōzu-san, this is not the time."

"Soichiro-kun are you trying to protect me?" Gintoki laughs.

"It's Sougo, and I'm not protecting anyone, just drawing attention to what brings us together that is the most important."

The boy looks at his girlfriend's father and points to the couch.

"Let's sit down."

Returning to the initial position, with the young couple facing-up with the Alien Hunter -Gintoki being at the desk. The young man began to tell his side of the story.

"Umibōzu-san, the reason I shut up and agreed to hear everything you said at the beginning was because I respect your opinion and I know it's important for Kagura too, but I won't shut up anymore and you will have to listen to me until the end and respect me equally. "

Kagura, who held the boy's hand, found herself staring at him because she didn't thought he could take this subject as seriously as he did now.

As for Umibōzu, even annoyed, he accepted the boy's request and remained silent. On realizing the signal, Sougo went on.

"To get to know me a little better I'm going to start well at the beginning. I'll tell you my story and how I got here."

"You don't need to do this, you don't have to tell him anything, he's just an old man, let's just talk about the baby and we're done with this." Concerned, Kagura tries to make Sougo go back on his decision, for she knew how much he still suffer because of his family.

"It's all right". He runs his hand lightly over her face. "If I want your father to accept me, he has to know who I really am so we can live in peace, so that you can live in peace. That's all that matters".

"Sougo" ...

"Well, to begin with, I was born in Bushu, I lost my parents when I was very young, a child in fact, I was raised by my older sister, who for me was always more than a sister, but a mother. I barely remember the faces of my parents. "Sougo pauses.

The elder listened attentively.

"At that time Kondo-san had a dojo, which I also attended, and he always helped us in any way, he was like an older brother to us.About my six years I discovered that my sister was sick, I heard a conversation between her and Kondo-san, but she always made herself strong and never showed a bad face in front of me. Then we met Hijikata-san who, I have to admit, did her very well, but that's another story.

At age 10 or 11 I was on my way to Edo with Kondo-san, Hijikata-san and all dojo staff. I had to leave my sister behind because her illness was very unpredictable, she was able to stay in bed for days and could not walk the road with us in that fragile way, so I also left Bushu with the intention of being able to give her a better life, better treatments and who knows how to one day bring it to our side.

Even after we settled in Edo we had a hard time establishing a place for us, after all, we were just some simpletons who had come from the countryside, but we  were lucky to find the old man Matsudaira who gave us an opportunity and so the Shinsegumi was born".

"I don't understand what this has to do with my daughter." Umibōzu speaks in a monotonous tone after spending all this time quietly.

Kagura sighed as Sougo quickly replied.

"I said that first I wanted you to know me a little more, now yes, let's go to the part where your daughter, Kagura, enters."

And once again the man was silent to hear the rest.

"My sister never wanted to come here, she preferred to stay in our homeland, so after months i would send money for treatments and medicines until a few years later she paid us a visit.

My sister was already at the end of her life and eventually died in a hospital bed in front of me and with her hand on my face.

There Danna knows everything, he has followed this difficult phase closely. "

Umibōzu looks at Gintoki who nods.

"I was 18 at the time and I knew Kagura, by the way, it was not long after she got here.

We didn't get along well, every time we saw each other, we ended up fighting. The insults, the disputes... What seemed like hatred between us ended up joining us. I refused to see the sweet, understanding girl, who even when we were at war was always by my side and supported me. Until I could not walk with my eyes closed and allowed myself to fall in love with her.  
Kagura helped me overcome my sister's death, only Kagura was able to fill the emptiness that was in my heart. She is everything to me and I would never hurt her and now with this child I feel complete".

The Alien Hunter was still irreducible and even after hearing everything Sougo said he didn't seem at all convinced.

"It's really a moving story, young man and it was a good confession of love but it doesn't take away the fact that you took advantage of a teenager who is now pregnant." He rises again and becomes exalted.

"How could you let this happen? I thought you were taking care of my daughter but it seems that I was wrong about you Gintoki-kun and you are a relaxed person who thinks only of a good life without paying attention to what happens around him".

Gintoki was still, until he got up and went to where Umibōzu was, but before he could answer Kagura left in his defense.

"I don't allow you to talk like that about Gin-chan, he didn't do anything wrong ..."

Gintoki touched the young woman's head as a signal to stop.

"Thank you Kagura but I can defend myself."

"But Gin-chan ..."

"It's all right". With a simple tone of voice and a calm look he calmed the young yato who stepped back and let her 'two fathers' speak.

"It may not seem like it but when I heard that Kagura was pregnant, I was so surprised I even got upset but we had a serious talk and I also talked to Okita-kun. You may not find it, but I really care about Kagura and the life which they chose.  
I also continue to find the coming of this child very early, especially for her, but after our conversation all I have left to do as a tutor and above all as a friend is to accept. Accept their decision and support them.  
As for taking care of Kagura, that's what I did. I have always taken care of her and will always take care of her but I will not corner her and forbid her to live her life. She may be only 17 but she knows what she wants and if there's something I've been telling her since she arrived, is that she have to fight for what she wants and that's what Kagura has done so far.  
This is what she wants right now. She wants to build her own family but you're being an obstacle, you don't even let her talk. You are her father then do as such and listen to what your daughter has to tell you, listen to what the two of them want to say, enough tantrums and accept once and for all."

After listening to Gintoki to the end Umibōzu returns to sit -without words- he didn't know what to say or how to express, only sighed thinking of a way to start again conversation.

"Okay, okay, but before we go on I owe an apology to my daughter and to Sougo-kun for my behavior." I apologize for the way I said it, but I just wanted you to realize that I care" . Look at the boy. "It's that you are older, you are an adult, more mature, but Kagura is just a teenager and see her going through this so soon ... I confess it was a shock to me. Even me and Kouka were older than you when the brother of Kagura was born".

When talking about the eldest son the man keeps a distant glance, after all, when the subject was his firstborn everything complicated.

When seeing the distant look her father Kagura takes the point of the conversation.

"Sougo may be 21 but his essence is as adolescent as me, don't be fooled." The young woman smiles at her father who gives her another smile.

"I'm happy. I'm happy and I'd be even more so if you realize that this is my choice. It's true that the baby was not planned but we already love him and we wanted you to share this joy and love. "Take it in the hands of her father.

"Don't you want to meet your grandson?" The girl takes the father's hand to her belly.

"Or granddaughter!" Says Sougo shortly.

The three of them laugh. "Of course I do. I just wanted to make sure you were certain of the decision and that you were happy, but I don't have any more doubts now."

With the final statement from the Alien Hunter the three get up.

"Once again I apologize for being such a difficult person." Embrace the daughter. "Take care of yourself and take care of my grandchild".

"Don't worry papi, I'm sure these two won't let us go." Look at Gintoki and Sougo. "In fact, this sadist has not let me down since he received the news." Point to the boy.

This time the older man turns to Sougo.

"Sougo-kun, I really hope I didn't create any kind of resentment between us. I ask again that you apologize for what happened."

"No problem. Dealing with the father is easy when you have to deal with the daughter every day." Sougo speaks in a tone of joy. The two shake hands.

"Now I have to go. You know how it is ... Being the greatest Alien Hunter in the universe brings responsibilities."

The young couple accompany Umibōzu to the door, but before leaving, he goes to Gintoki.

"I also owe you an apology Gintoki-kun. Kagura is quite right when she says you're a father to her, I just have to thank you for taking care of her all this time." He pauses. "You should think about being a father, you have a way and natural fatherly instinct." Smile.

"Aren't you late for some aliens?" Gintoki says ashamed.

They say goodbye again and Umibōzu leaves.

"You see Gin-chan, even papi has the same opinion as me and I bet Tsukki would look pretty pregnant."

Without delay Kagura fires one more of her tips.

Without showing any concern for what he had just heard, Gintoki addressed the couple.

"Isn't it too late to walk on the street? He says in a monotonous tone. "Kagura needs rest and Okita-kun has work tomorrow."

Understanding the tip to leave, Kagura and Sougo bid farewell and leave.

When Gintoki thought he was alone, behold, the young woman turned back.

"Kagura? Did you forget something?"

"Thank you, Gin-chan."

After giving thanks, the girl returns.

Lying on the couch reading his JUMP, Gintoki talks to himself. "Too much thanks for today brat." He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you reached the end? If you did thank you for reading it all.
> 
> Till next time lovelies <3


	3. Arc III Part 1 - Kamui and Kagura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for you guys...  
> Hope you like it.

At 3 months pregnant Kagura felt happy, happier than she ever thought she could be.

After knowing that she was pregnant she went through a series of trials that she thought would never end.  
First when she told Gintoki, who started out in a sermon but that ended well. Next, Umibōzu, the terrible mission of having to tell a father so complex that his 17-year-old daughter was expecting a baby, but also ended well after a lot of effort, and finally when the couple spoke with the remaining friends and close ones.

Everyone was surprised but very happy for them.

At the Otose-san bar everyone drank and partied until dawn.

In Yoshiwara, Hinowa congratulated the young couple and even Tsukuyo let out a tear of happiness.

When they went to Shinsengumi giving the good news, Kondo wept like a child, all because of the emotion. Hijikata, being a person who does not get carried away by the emotions, only greeted them, but in the end he said something that even being simple, made Sougo very happy.

"You grew up." Hearing such words from his deputy captain with whom he maintained a healthy rivalry -even without admitting it- the young man felt proud.

After that day, Kagura switched from 'China-san' or 'Yorozuya girl' to 'Anego', among the members  and subordinates of Sougo.  
_________________--_________________

That morning Kagura woke up earlier than usual. Usually the first to wake up was always Sougo -despite applying more in the breaks than in the work- was perfectly in line with the schedules, and the girl was still sleeping for another 3 or 4 hours, because in Yorozuya there was no right time to begin with, the boy did not even try to wake her, because he knew it was impossible. But on that day, for some reason, the redhead woke up agitated and with a strange foreboding.

When Sougo got up and didn't see his partner next to him, he was so  worry that unleashed running around the house looking for her, finding her already in the kitchen with the breakfast ready, which further alerted the young man to something that was not well , after all, wasn't new to anyone that the Yato had no way in the kitchen.

"Kagura." The boy approaches. "Is everything alright? I woke up and you weren't by my side."

The young woman smiles faintly. "Nothing happened, I just woke up early this morning."

"Come on ... we both know this is not true." He takes her face, making her look into his eyes. "You never wake up so soon, and even less you cook. We can live together for a short time but I know you better than you think. "

Kagura walks away a little. "You just sound like a Stalker."

Sougo crosses his arms. "China, I'm S, but it's Sadistic and not Stalker."

They both laugh and sit at the table. The girl sighs and the boy continue worried.

"Is it something about the baby? Do you have any pain?"

"It's okay with the baby and I don't feel any pain".

"So tell me. To be making you so uncomfortable this way it has to be important."

Another sigh and the girl starts talking.

"It was a dream, a dream with my mother."

"But you hadn't dream of her before?"

"Yes. Since she died I dream of her, but since I knew i was pregnant that dreams have become more frequent.  
It always been completely normal dreams, where I saw and talked to Mami, but ..." Stay down.

"But what? What has changed?"

"Tonight I saw her again in my dream, but it was different from the other times." She remains quiet.

"How different?" The boy draws her attention back.

"It was like she were warning me to let me know about something that is going to happen".

Sougo with questioned air asks one more question.

"And what was the message?"

Kagura looks at her boyfriend.

"He's going to come back. You have to be strong. He won't make things easy, but everything will work out. Believe the gift of life." She relaxed a little. "Then she looked ate me, touched my belly and disappeared. I woke up with horrible discomfort and a strange feeling and since I was not going to sleep again, I decided to give you breakfast at least once in your life, which also served to distract me a little. "She smiles.

The brunette holds the redhead's hand.

"Do you have any idea of what can it mean or who does your mother refer to as 'him'?"

" In general, I don't know what mami meant, but 'him', I can only think of one person."

Upon reaching a conclusion, Sougo advances with a hunch.

"Do you think your mother wanted to alert you to your brother Kamui?"

Kagura gives him a "right answer" look, squeezing his hand harder.

"To be honest, I'm afraid he'll find out what happened to me. Like Mom said, he can come back just to mess with us or to try something against us."

Sougo gets up doing Kagura get up too and hug her.

"What's that?! The China I know would never tell she's scared, you need some fights on the bridge over the river." She laughed. "You have Danna, Shinpachi-kun and all Kabuki-chō people plus Shinsengumi and of course, I, who will always be the first to come to you, but as for me ..." Undo the hug by getting eyes in the eyes with her. "It would not be the first battle I had with him, by the way, we even have some business to talk so don't worry."

"After what you said, I became even more restless."

He laughs and kisses his girlfriend.  
_______________--_______________

"You didn't have to come with me to Gin-chan's house, I told you I'm fine, now you're going to be late because you're a stubborn one." The girl speaks a little irritated.

"It's one of my qualities." The brunette says in a tone of joy.

"Qualities... do you think you have any?" The redhead responds in an implicating tone.

"Do you still have questions? I make sure to show them to you when we're alone."

As they implied one another -as is natural among them- just outside Gintoki's door, the volume of voices rose none of them hear the steps approaching from the inside.

"I know you're full of love to give, but do it silently and away from my house." Gin-chan here needs his beauty sleep and you two interrupted him." The older yawn.

"Gin-chan it's already past ten in the morning, didn't you have a job to do?" The yato asks in a monotonous voice.

Gintoki scratches his head. "That old woman who was here yesterday? Another lost animal, this time it was a cat, so I sent Shinpachi after him."

The Shiroyasha looks at Sougo.

"Shouldn't you be with your tax-robber friends to extort more citizens?"

A vein jumps in the young man's forehead and the older one laughs.

"Danna even if you were to sleep for eternity, no 'sleep of beauty' will have the solution for your eyes of dead fish and that face of old man."

Two veins jump on the forehead of the white Demon and this time is Sougo who laughs.

"Kagura sighs." Come on guys stop with your sadistic jokes. "She stands in the midst of them separating them." You can play another time. "

She turns to Sougo. "Now you'd better go or Toshi will get mad at you again."

"Right, i go, but at the end of the day you wait for me in the park, I'll be there when the round is over and we'll go home together. "

"You're being so protective that it freaks me out, but that's okay. End of the day, park, wait ... Right." Gives him an 'Ok' sign.

They say goodbye with a kiss and follow their path.  
_________________ -- ________________

All day long Kagura felt a huge discomfort in her chest. A strange throbbing, as if his heart were anticipating a reaction to something unexpected.

As a combination, at the end of the work, the young woman was walking towards the park and she sees, sitting with arms on the bench, her 'unexpected situation'.

"What are you doing here?"

The 'situation' looks at her smiling.

"Can't I come and visit my little sister?"

"We have long since ceased to be siblings Kamui! You yourself have said that, remember?"

The mother's message, the weight in her heart, if there were still doubts, now there was no room for them.  
When she saw the older brother in front of her, her whole body began to tremble. She was frustrated, angry, scared, hurt ... it was a mixture of emotions so strong that she didn't know which one to show but in the midst of so much emotional confusion she managed to make a rational decision.

"Let's go!" The young woman said firmly as she carried her brother by the arm.

Kagura led him to an abandoned warehouse. She couldn't let innocent people be in danger because of a possible attack of Kamui's sudden fury.

"You miss me so much that you don't want to share me with anyone else ... That's selfish little sister." The boy says sarcastically.

"Speak Kamui, what are you up to this time, what absurd plan did you get into, what are you doing here?"

The older brother turns his back and drives around the warehouse.

"And if I say that I came on vacation or that I missed my little sister and came to visit ... you wouldn't believe me, would you?"

He looks back at his sister who had been looking at him with the same angry look since they met in the park.

"Of course not!" Responding to his own question, Kamui takes on a more serious countenance, with disdain, a superior air. He was finally showing his true personality. A bad man, a tyrant.

The redhead girl laughs. "You finally show who you are. I was getting fed up with your little games."

"I don't want to spend much time with you, I'm just going to tell you something ..." He points at his sister. "You have something I want, and what I want, I always get."

Kagura was confused. What could she possibly have that her brother -a space pirate, captain of the 7th division of Harusame, the most feared yato of the entire universe and new controller of Yoshiwara-might want?

"So much wickedness that it has risen even more to your head. If it is one of your schemes you know perfectly well that I don't touch a finger for you!"

"Kagura a useless as you would only bring me more trouble." The older yato walks toward the sister standing in front of her. "What I want ..." He pauses as he puts a finger on the girl's belly. "It's what will come out of you little sister."

The redhead girl quickly steps away, putting her hands in front of her belly in an act of protection. It was so fast that her body reacted first to her brain.

"What are you saying? You want my baby, you're crazy, and how did you know?"

"It was pretty easy actually." He sits on top of an empty carton. "Since becoming the regent of Yoshiwara I know everything that goes on there and then I was informed by one of my men that my younger sister went to tell her friends that she was pregnant."

The younger Yato did not react and when his sister said nothing, Kamui continued.

"I confess I was surprised. At our last meeting I didn't even know you were with him and now even a son you will have." He laughs. "That policeman really acts fast."

On hearing the word 'policeman' Kagura reacts again.

"I don't know who you're talking about." When she was unnoticed, she wanted to divert her brother's attentions towards Sougo, after all, she didn't want him to be a pawn in Kamui's hands either.

"Come on, little sister, trying to divert attention doesn't work for me. I know that Shinsengumi agent you chose as your mate."

The yato girl drops a 'tch'.

"Did you also ask your men to watch us?"

"No. This time I investigated alone." Kamui descends from the place where he was sitting with a sigh of monotony.

"Stop talking, let's go to business."

More and more frightened, Kagura just wanted it to end.

"But what business?"

"The one you bring with you." Kamui simply says.

"Wait ..." Fear only reflected on the young woman's face.  
"You can't be serious. I thought you just wanted to get into trouble when you said you wanted my baby."

"Listen, we've talked about this and I hate to have to repeat myself, I was not going to waste my precious time on useless and insignificant things like you, what moves me is business and is strictly for what I came here for, and just to clarify, this is not a request but a statement, an order. I'll keep the child you carry. "

On the verge of madness -after what she heard- the young woman advanced in fury.

"You're crazy, I would never give you my child, you're much worse than I thought, you need help urgently."

"What's up sis you called me crazy twice today, you have to think about broadening your vocabulary." He says being sarcastic.

"Shut up! just answer me one question. Why do you need a child?"

"I didn't want to have to make the environment boring and have to explain everything but since you insist so much I'll tell you everything."

The yato once again decides to wander around after the tedious answer he gave to his sister.

"As it isn't new to anyone, I am a very powerful man. I may be in the 7th division but I am more influential than the Harusame elders themselves. I have partnerships and allies all over the universe and of course, Yoshiwara, of which I am the new King".

Kamui spoke with such presumption -as if there were good things what he did- that Kagura was looking at him with equally fury, and at the reaction of the younger, the redhead grinned.

"And as more and more business grows, I began to think of putting someone as my successor. The men I have are all hopelessly incompetent, they would not heed the business, so after hearing the good news about my little sister everything stayed more clear to me. " He approaches her. "Not only would I be fortunate enough to have another being with the strength of a yato at my disposal, but I would still have the pleasure of putting an end to my weak little sister by taking what is most precious to her."

Without a second thought the girl punched him in the face and sent him flying to the other end of the warehouse.

"At times I thought to advise you to meet someone who was willing to stay by your side but I sincerely don't desire this unhappiness to any woman.  
You are not worth anything Kamui, Mom would be disgusted to see you at this moment. "

All attempts at reconciliation, at that moment, meant nothing to Kagura, only a great sorrow and revolt filled her.

"Oi oi". Kamui gets up wiping the blood from his nose. "I think someone is in her rebellious phase." He said as he approached his sister.

"It was better for you if you did not pronounce that person's name again." Speak in front of the young woman.

"That person? It's mami Kamui. How many times have we talked about it, go beyond your problem. "

Annoyed by the direction the conversation was taking, the older man began to attack the redhead with punches and uncontrolled kicks as she successfully sidestepped them all.

"Shut up, you're all weak, you, the old man and even she was weak."

  
"You'll never be able to hit me if you stay out of control like that."

Kagura was the first to admit that her older brother was the strongest among them - who would still outdo their father - she also knew that as long as he lost control of himself and his emotions, he would always be defeated and not because she would be to overcome him, but because he would lose against himself.

"What you call weakness, to us, is what makes us stronger." For a moment she put her anger on side and smiled tenderly at her brother.

"I know you didn't forget how happy we were when we were kids. Our adventures, the games with mami ..."

"... who ended up dying because of her weakness." Kamui didn't soften for a second. His heart was as hard as stone.

"Now stop talking and let me hit you once and for all."

Without giving up, Kamui continued the violent and excessive exchange of kicks and punches against Kagura, who was beginning to show signs of fatigue and feared she was not strong enough to continue to protect the baby, seeing that her brother didn't intend to let her go so far easily.

Among all the violence they hear a voice coming from outside.

"... gura".

Listening better, Kagura realized who it was.

"Kagura."

When she heard Sougo call out her name, for a few seconds she lost her concentration, which was enough for Kamui to take advantage of the situation and make a pothole, making her fall to the ground unprotected.

"Looks like you got the cops behind you." He laughs.

"I'd better go now." She talks getting up. "If Sougo finds out you're here, it's not going to be easy for you, but I'd rather he did not get involved with you, he's not like you". Kagura takes way to the door.

Keeping a grin, Kamui still responds.

"This damn policeman doesn't scare me, and if there's one thing we're the same sister ..." He pauses, making his sister face him. "It's in the taste for blood." Finish the sentence by licking his lips.

The young yato looks at him angrily and when she turns to open the door, the redhead young man calls her attention again.

"I'll come back to get what I want when it's time."

Not looking back, Kagura heads toward Sougo who was still looking for her.

"China, where did you get in? I looked all over for you." The boy looked at her worriedly.

"Sorry, I lost it while looking for a cat, again."

Kagura had a habit of going out looking for lost animals, so that was the best reason she had for explaining her disappearance.

Sougo lets out a sigh. "We already have a giant dog at home that occupies a whole room, I think it's enough of animals, or I'll have to pay another house just so they have where to stay."

Kagura laughs. What had happened earlier between her and Kamui would be a secret - or she hoped it would be kept secret - a confrontation between Sougo and Kamui was the worst thing that could happen in Edo and in their lives right now.

As they walked home, Kagura squeezed Sougo's hand as she thought about how much she wanted to protect the family they were building, and like her mother, give it all for it until the her last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the new chapter? Please look forward for the next part, more Kamui on the way...
> 
> Until next time lovelies <3


	4. Arc III Part2 - Kamui and Sougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kagura tell everything to Sougo?  
> What will happen when Kamui sees Sougo again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again... Here I am with a new chapter for ya'll hope you like it.

The young woman was divided, she didn't know what to do.  
If on one hand she wanted to tell Sougo everything in order to release the distressing weight she felt and thus divide the whirlwind of feelings trapped in her chest, on the other hand there was the fear of venting, given the boy's expected reaction, and not wanted in no way to trigger a war between him and Kamui, but you can not avoid the inevitable, Sougo was not going to stop insisting until she spoke.

The only option left to her was to appeal to his wise side and to believe -even if it was useless- that Sougo wouldn't be ready to make a mess.

The redhead takes a deep breath and moves forward with her decision.

"I'll tell you everything, but please you have to hear me through to the end and be calm."

With a nod, the boy agrees to his girlfriend's demands.

When she finally gained courage, once again taking a deep breath and putting her hands in her belly -as if she were receiving strength through the baby- she began to explain everything, with all the details, from the meeting with Kamui until Sougo went looking for her.

How many times, in the middle of the conversation, Kagura wanted to be quiet ... but Sougo didn't leave her, only asking her to continue.

"It was you who asked me to listen to the end".

It was hard to talk about why her older brother traveled to Edo to see her, and to see the state of her partner made everything even more complicated.  
Kagura could well see the anger and disgust that was visible in Sougo's eyes as he tried not to break the 'stay calm' agreement.

At the end of the justification for her strange behavior of the last days, the redhead was only certain of one thing, appealing to the his sensible side was so out of the question, so her attempt to avoid a catastrophe had already failed before even started.

"Even when were you thinking about hiding all this from me?" She could feel the irritation in the boy's voice. "Maybe even when Kamui remembers coming back to take the child or even try something more dangerous against you." Respond soon to follow.

When one spoke of Okita Sougo and Kagura, everyone knew them as 'the destructive brats' because the  discussions and struggles that led everything to ruin were normal and even after they had joined that did not change because that was how they understood each other, how they were happy, it was theirs alone, but never before had there been reasons for them to have a real discussion, to this day. How long would Kamui haunt their lives?!

"When I decided not to tell you, it was not a whim." Refuted Kagura getting up. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get you into conflict with Kamui." She approaches the young man looking into his eyes. "Listen, I know how strong you are and I know you handle very well with my idiot brother, but I also know that if you met him you wouldn't refuse a dispute and that's exactly why I didn't tell you anything."

The boy who had once been consumed by anger, now seemed calmer.

"Do you think he would face you in a fair battle? When he has a goal, Kamui is capable of anything to get what he wants, you would never be equal."

The redhead takes the brunette's hands. "I've already lost mami, I don't want to lose you too." With watery eyes she continues. "I need you". She takes his hands to her belly. "We need you."

The tears that once threatened to fall, now slid down her face.

Without thinking about something else, Sougo pulled her into a hug as he stroked her back with one hand and caressed her hair with the other and spoke comforting her.

"What do I do with you? Always focused on protecting others, I'm thankful and happy to know you want to protect me." He undoes the embrace without keeping his distance, looking into her eyes. "But he threatened you, he threatened our child. I have lost my sister too, and I won't stand still while your brother attacks our family." His hand touches the face of the yato, caressing it lightly, wiping away the sting of tears.

"Let me be the one who protects this time. Let me protect you."

Being defeated by the sweet touches on her face, Kagura accepts the speech of Sougo.  
"Just an advice, don't give in to the taunts."

Squeezing tightly the sleeve of the brunette's uniform, she whispered a 'be careful' that Sougo couldn't help but hear, pulling their foreheads together, ending with a kiss.  
_______________ - _______________

As he walked through the streets of Yoshiwara he was confronted with glances of fear by the women and menacing gestures by the men, for his anger was so much that it went very well noticed by everyone. With fists clenched and eyes more red than normal, with a sheen of pure anger, he went on his way until he bumped into Tsukuyo.

"Hey, Hey". Grab the brunette's arm. "Calm down boy, where are you going with that creepy aura?

Sougo takes a deep breath and bows. "I'm sorry Tsukuyo-san, but I have a matter to settle."

"Matter? Here? Is everything okay with Kagura and the baby?" The blonde asked with a worried look, dropping the boy's arm.

"Kagura and the baby are fine, she's at home. My subject is with another yato."

When Tsukuyo heard those words, she realized immediately what was happening and sighing gave her verdict.

"That brother of hers is causing trouble again, I get it. Okay, you can go, but you're going to have to restrain your hideous air until you find him. As you know this place is a workplace and you're scaring women and customers".

"Yes, of course". A little more relaxed, as the leader of the hyakka asked, he was preparing to continue until being stopped again.

"Don't hold back. That rascal deserves someone to put him in his place." She smiled slightly.

With a little smile , Sougo nods positively and follows his way.  
_______________ - _______________

Yoshiwara or Red Lights District, as they called it, was an underground entertainment venue for men and was the domain of the Yato since its inception.  
Due to the race's weakness to the sun as a result of its pale and sensitive skin, its founder, Housen decided to build Yoshiwara under the ground where the only lights that shone were those of the buildings.

Until a few years ago, in the midst of a mess, Housen was defeated by Kamui, who was left with the title of 'King of Yoshiwara. To the joy of the courtesans and all those who lived there, the redhead man finally opened the roof of the city to the world, letting in the warmth of sunlight, allowing everyone to contemplate the beauty of a blue sky and the change of seasons.

In the eyes of the strangers, Kamui was just doing a good deed, but obviously anyone who knew him knew that it was all a whim and his need to show that there was a new boss, going against all the rules imposed by the previous ruler.  
_______________ - _______________

Arriving at the building belonging to the 'King', Sougo made a sudden advance, without paying attention to the guards who were holding him, trying to stop him, until he entered a room where he found a redhead stood before him, standing at his desk with an innocent smile.

"Okay guys, let me handle the rest."

"But Kamui-sama ..." The man who tried to speak dropped to the floor, drained in blood with a deep cut in his neck.

Terrified, the remaining guards left without saying another word.

In seconds the yato passed from the desk to the side of Sougo, where was the man he struck with only his hand and then killed him.

Sougo was impressed by Kamui's speed, efficiency and agility, which have evolved since their last encounter.

Returning to his initial position holding the grin but now covered in blood of his victim, Kamui takes the first step.

"I thought you weren't coming." Undo the smile. "I was bored."

"I wasn't going to miss our reunion after so long."

Kamui starts pacing the room as he talks but Sougo doesn't leave his place.

"I must admit I was surprised when I found out you were with my younger sister." He pauses, stopping the walk and looking the brunette in the eyes. "I had no idea you were such an idiot."

Trying not to give in to the redhead's provocation, Sougo clenched his fists in a deep breath.

"If there's any idiot here, it's not me. And enough provocations, let's get to the real subject that brought me here."

Ignoring the brunette, Kamui makes his way around the room muttering to himself.

"Idiot maybe not the best name ... maybe ... Ah!".

Shouting an 'Ah' and pointing in front of him, he headed towards the Shinsengumi captain who was with a questioned look.

"Weak, that's what you all are, you weak ones!"  
Seriously, the pirate has just spoken, leaving them for a few seconds in silence.

Face to face, Sougo is the one who breaks the ice.

"To have emotions is not to be weak. Love is not a sign of weakness."

Kamui laughs out loud, annoying even.

"Who needs emotions or love." Pronouncing the word 'love' with repulsion. "When you have power, strength and influence throughout the universe."  
Furious, continue. "Feelings only make you weak, feelings lead to death."

Sighing, Sougo takes over the conversation.

"If you continue with those thoughts you will be alone."

"Shut up". Kamui retreats.

"Although, look around you, you are already alone."

The redhead runs towards Sougo giving him a punch that he could not deflect.

"I'm going to tear those disgusting smiles off your faces." He speaks and this time he is missing another blow against the brunette.

"And your plan is to take our son." Punch the redhead in the belly. "Never".

"I didn't ask for your opinion and I don't think you have any choice." Kamui gives a psychopathic smile. "I'm going to take what you love the most and leave you in deep despair and only think of the sadness and suffering that you will feel ...  I can feel shivers already!"

 Being overwhelmed by anger, the side that Sougo has kept hidden for almost three years unties and reveals itself.

With blood red eyes, the brunette attacks the other man with all his might.

While he was attacked by Sougo, Kamui chuckled. "As much as you like, you can not deny this side of yours. You assassin.

With the word 'assassin' echoing in his head, Sougo stops with the attack on the redhead who was lying on the ground in blood. With that image, he kept thinking about Kagura who was pregnant at home and his child who he wanted to protect.  
He had promised Kagura that he would not give in to provocations and fell into the trap of the criminal.

Standing up as if it were nothing, Kamui stares at the brunette.

"If I weren't a yato and my wounds would not heal quickly, I would be dead." Quickly, he reaches for Sougo's neck and pulls it up into the air.  
"I started by joking, but after all this scene I won't be more benevolent. I hate pain." More and more his throat tightened, and Sougo struggled more and more.

"I've changed my mind, I think I'm going to take the mother as well. After all, someone's going to have to take care of the brat until become adult."

With difficulty breathing, Sougo made some sounds. "Bas ... tard." He grabbed Kamui's arm in an attempt to get him to let go. "Lea...ve... Fa...mi... Lo...ne"

"What? I don't understand anything you say." Says the redhead, provocative, laughing feeling superior.

Catching the yato in a low of force as he laughed, the police officer managed to drop to the floor, coughing and trying to catch his breath.

Kamui drops a 'tch' and in a movement points his umbrella to the other's head.

"I'll blow your head off in one shot."

Quieter and with a little more air, Sougo responds.

"You can kill me if it makes you happy, but leave my family alone."

"Tch, I don't commit myself to anyone, are these your last words?"

"So what if it's an exchange? You're only interested in business right?"

"And what trade would that be? What would benefit me in negotiating with you?"

"Me for them. I'll go with you in return for leaving Kagura and our kid alone."

Kamui is thoughtful.

"You only have to win if you take me with you, don't you always say we're the same? It would make everything easier and faster for you."

"Do you want me to believe that you would come with me willingly with nothing in return? Do you think I'm stupid?" He puts the tip of the gun to the skull of Sougo.

"I have a gun pointed at my head, do you think I'm in a position to play games? And I said that I want you to leave your sister and the baby alone ."

"Offer yourself as an object for their protection ... You are really stupid." Pull back the umbrella. "These feelings will be your death."

Already standing, Sougo responds determinedly. "I'm ready".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start I apologize because the next chapter will take a little longer because so far I already had the written story so I only needed to translate and post but from here I have to write in my language first and only then will I translate to update so it won't be so fast but I hope that you don't forget about me and this fanfic... It will take a little while but I'll post again...  
> See ya on the next chapter lovelies <3

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I really hope so... Want me to continue posting? Leave reviews and tell me what you think...   
> Thank you lovelies <3


End file.
